This invention relates to a magazine display rack of the type in which only samples of magazines offered are displayed, and only the title portion of the magazine cover is in view.
A problem has developed in offering magazines published for the adult population in supermarkets, drugstores and general merchandise stores frequented by unsupervised children. In order to display the current issues of adult magazines in stock, without giving unsupervised children access, or adults who merely want to peruse but not buy the magazine, it is necessary to provide a display rack that secures the displayed magazines and permits the public to see only the title and issue date near the top of the cover.